PierrickCanalFamille's Parade of Dreams
PierrickCanalFamille's Parade of Dreams 1 June 2013 La Ronde in Montréal. Conceived by VP Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates the dreams of Disney characters and includes Disney characters The parade includes eight floats which include Getaway to Dreams, Dream of Friendship, Dream of Laughter, Dream of Fun, Dream of Another World, Dream of Imagination, Dream of Enchantment, and Dreams Come True. Parade Unit *'Getaway to Dreams: '''The parade starts with Flying Gaucitoto and Flying Donkey from The Three Caballeros in “Dreams Take Magic Like You”, Flying Donkey is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Pierrick drives a Gold Trains named “Casey of Friendship”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Yogi, Boo Boo, Tom, Jerry and Snooper and Blabber also sing and dance along with him. *'Dream of Friendship (The Many Adventures of Mickey Mouse Unit): The float features Mickey Mouse (From Mickey And The Beanstalk) as Winnie the Pooh next to his good friends Sylvester the Cat (From Looney Tune) as Tigger & Brer Rabbit (From Song of the South) as Rabbit, and attached to the float are The Bear (From The Fox And The Hound) And Brer Fox (From Song of the South) as Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With four "Sylvester family", and a performer in a Mouse pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Little Einsteins Characters as the Bees rise into the comical acrobatics. *'''Dream of Laughter (Caillouocchio Unit): Caillou (From Caillou) as Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant King William (From The Swan Princess) as Geppetto who is controlling the Princess Aurora (From Sleeping Beauty) as Can-Can and in the background music playing "An actors life for me" and Cinderella (From Cinderella) as Dutch dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Rapunzel (From Tangled) as Russian Puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the Rapunzel (From Tangled) as Russian Puppets to perform amazing bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Pain (From Hercules) as Foulfellow, Panic (From Hercules) as Gideon, Roquefort (From The Aristocats) as Jiminy Cricket sitting atop a toy block and Thumbelina (From Thumbelina) as Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl. *'Dream of Fun (Snooper and Blabber The Movie Unit): '''The larger float features Snooper (From Snooper and Blabber) as Tom, Blabber (From Snooper and Blabber) as Jerry and Wolf (From Make Mine Music) as Ferdinand finish the Parade with Thunderbolt and Lil Lightning (From 101 Dalmatens 2) as Captain Kiddie, Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile (From Monsters, Inc) as Squawk, and the Carrousel, who show the best Carrousel House Bungee jumping, and deliver the greatest joy of "Celebration!". *'Dream of Another World (The Swan Princess PierrickCanalFamille Style Unit): Princess Aurora (From Sleeping Beauty) as Princess Odette sits on top of a giant fountain made of clam Moon, with Far Longer Than Forever and No Fear playing in the background. Moon float around Ariel (From The Little Mermaid) as Swan Odette. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Jaq, Gus and Mickey Mouse. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized Moon, Princess Stars pearl dancers, and light-colored 'Star kites'. A giant The Hawk (From An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Lord Rothbart The Great Animal puppet makes potions and cackles to "No More Mr. Nice Guy" while Si and Am (From Lady and the Tramp) as The Alligators lurk around. Magic Animal dancers perform for the audience as well. A soft, dark instrumental version of "No Fear" can also be heard during this sequence. *'Dream of Imagination (June In Wonderland Unit): '''It's carrying a live-action Quick Draw McGraw (From Scooby all Star Laff a Lympics and Yogi Gang) as The Mad Hatter and June (From Little Einsteins) as Alice. A giant animatronic Homer Simpson (From The Simpsons Movie) as Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself : Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too! Ursula (From The Little Mermaid) as The Queen of Hearts and Mickey Mouse (From Mickey and the Beanstalk, Mickey's Christmas Carol and The Prince And The Pauper) as White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Jasper and Horace (From 101 Dalmatians) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Dream of Enchantment (Aurorahontas Unit): Princess Aurora (From Sleeping Beauty) as Pocahontas atop Indians with Evinrude (From The Rescuers) as Flit, Bongo (From Fun and Fancy Free) as Percy sleeping in a hamock, a live-action Brer Rabbit (From Song of the South) as Meeko, King Stefen (From Sleeping Beauty) as Chief Powhatan and Pinocchio (From Pinocchio) as John Smith. Various costumed dancers surround the unit, such as a Settlers. On the back of the unit are two Indians performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Indians Sexy perform an amazing Aerial Troupe routine. *'Dreams Come True (Beauty and the Mouse Unit):' Alice (From Alice in Wonderland) as Belle and Timothy Q. Mouse (From Dumbo) Beast dance and an Audio-Animatronic Snooper (From Snooper and Blabber) Lumiere sings. Rabbit (From Winnie The Pooh) as Cogsworth, June (From Little Einsteins) as Mrs. Potts, and Pinocchio (From Pinocchio) as Chip entertain the crowd as well while spoons, forks, knives, salt & pepper shakers, a feather duster, and plate dancers perform around the unit. *'Parade Stop Song: "Footloose"- Les Baby Spice' *Dancers dance with Color ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats (except The Swan Princess PierrickCanalFamille Style unit), where the dancers dance with Moon Ball. Category:Parades Category:La Ronde Category:Parodies